Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field of electronic techniques, and particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Related Art
Compared to a traditional screen, a flexible screen has more obvious advantages. The flexible screen is not only thinner and lighter in volume, but has lower power consumption than the traditional one, which may facilitate to improve battery life of the device. The durability of the flexible screen is also significantly greater than the traditional screens due to good flexibility and pliability characteristics of the flexible screen, which reduce a probability of unexpected damages of the device. Due to these advantages of the flexible screen, the flexible screen will be widely used in future with continuous popularization of personal intelligent terminals.
With widespread use of the flexible screen, the flexible screen for different scenario needs will be subject to greater challenges. For example, the flexible screen may be folded, and a display region may be changed when the flexible screen is folded. In related technical solutions, there is no display scheme for adapting displaying of windows when the display region is changed. Therefore, the display effect of displaying the windows in the flexible screen is not good conventionally.